The Shooting Star That Destoryed Us All
by ramen.scurge
Summary: “Are you sure that’s her, Tyler?” Sarah asked. “ Well … she doesn’t seem all that dangerous, you know, if you get over the busted lip, tattoo’s, dark make up and force field of doom that kills anything in a ten foot radius."
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Shooting Star That Destroyed Us All  
**Author**: HEARTgoesBOOM  
**Rated**: T for Teens  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from The Covenant. All original characters are mine. 

---

She got the nerve to tell me she's not "on it"  
But her expression is too serene...  
Yeah, she looks like she washes with comet!  
Always looking to create a scene...

---

"Class, your attention if you please!" Professor McCarthy rumbled, his small square spectacles resting on the tip of his sharp nose as he peered at his first period math class through beady eyes, beckoning silence. As soon as they had quieted down to a desirable level, he nodded. "As I'm sure you're all aware, there's some fresh meat on campus. Per Provost Higgins request, we will be bearing her arrival and though it pains me to say this about someone from your generation, I'm quite partial to her arrival." He chuckled. "I've had the pleasure of meeting her already so a word to the wise," he rammed his hands into his pockets. "She doesn't take any nonsense from anyone; she's already got a month's detention for mouthing off to the Provost, so I suggest that whatever prank you have planned for her is cancelled … for all your sakes."

Tyler Simms head snapped up at his math teacher's surprising announcement, his charming blue eyes diverting from his math textbook to the front of the room. Did he just hear right? Not even a day on campus and the new girl was already in the Provost's bad books … it took Reid at least three months before he would even consider it.

"Where's she from?" someone in the back of the room asked, causing Tyler to turn around.

"England." Professor McCarthy supplied.

"Have tea with the Queen, did she?" another inquired.

"Not recently, no."

"I saw her getting out of her car this morning, what she do to get that busted lip?"

"I'm not at liberty to say …" Professor McCarthy answered but immediately after held up his hand up for silence. He did not like the direction in which their inquiry was going. "And that's all the time I have for questions today." The class groaned. "Oh, don't be so dramatic. I'm sure when she arrives she'd be more than happy to-" a knock at the door sounded through the room. "Speak of the devil …"

Tyler watched as his teacher turned his back to the room and gestured at half open door, willing the person on the other side to enter. When they stepped through the threshold, all Tyler could do was thank whatever deity was listening that he was sitting because if he wasn't he would have surely fallen over from shock.

The girl that shuffled into the room had dark brown wavy hair that was tied in a ponytail above her head; her straight cut bangs falling just below her eyebrows. The outline of her sickeningly pale blue eyes were outlined in a thick line of black eye liner making them stand out in a way Tyler couldn't quite describe in words. Her bottom half was covered in a pair of tapered grey pants with a white oxford shirt and a blue v-neck sweater bearing the Spencer crest.

"This, everyone, is Adelaide McCarthy … my daughter." Professor McCarthy announced, his face splitting into a satisfied smile as nearly all the jaws in the room dropped. "She comes to us all the way from Manchester, England and was ranked top of her class at St. Andrews Academy. I want you all to make her feel welcome." He said, his voice dropping a few octaves as he sent pointed stare in a few students direction. "Would you like to tell the class a little more about yourself, dear?"

"Not particularly." Adelaide answered in a monotone voice, re adjusting the strap of her satchel as her eyes ran over each and every student in the room.

"Well then," Professor McCarthy said, a little hurt at her lack of enthusiasm. "Why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Simms in the front. I'm sure he'd be more than happy for the company."

"Whatever." She grumbled as she made her way to the table at the front of her, Tyler and two other people it's occupants.

The blue-eyed boy couldn't help but notice the way her eyes narrowed at certain people in the room, as though she was reading their minds and didn't like what she was hearing. She plopped down into the empty seat beside him and dropped her satchel only the floor with a loud clunk, though it seemed like she didn't notice, or care for that matter, at all. Digging her notebook out of it, she put it out on the desk in front of her.

Adelaide looked over and noticed Tyler looking at her. Her brows furrowed.

A flood of colour rushed to Tyler's cheeks as he reluctantly put his hand out in front of her as a sign of good faith. "I'm Tyl-"

"I don't care." She said pointedly, venom lacing her voice.

"Oh, um, but I thought-"

"Well obviously, you thought wrong. And if I catch you staring at me like that again, I'll make sure I'm the last thing you ever see, savvy?" she hissed under her breath, her eyes trained on the black board where her father was copying down equations.

Tyler blushed and nodded, quickly looking down at his own notebook.

This wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind.

**-----------------------**

Rip Her To Shreds © Boomkat


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: The Shooting Star That Destroyed Us All  
**Author**: HEARTgoesBOOM  
**Rated**: T for Teens  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from The Covenant. All original characters are mine. 

---

Slip inside the eye of your mind  
Dont you know you might find  
A better place to play

You said that you've never been  
But all the things that youve seen  
They slowly fade away

---

"Have you guys seen the new girl yet?" Tyler asked as he dropped down into the empty seat beside Reid, the blonde boy sprawled across his math textbook in a futile attempt to get some shuteye.

"Yeah," he mumbled into his book. "Heard she's a real nutcase. What's-her-name … Melanie down in Administration said she caught her talking to herself while she was waiting for the Provost this morning. And shit, Brody Williams tried talking to her this morning during English Lit but she spazzed out on him, even threatened to castrate the poor basturd if ever tried talking to her again."

Sarah tore her eyes away from her Fashion homework and glared at Reid, irritation apparent in her eyes at the description of the new girl. "You can be really insensitive sometimes, you know that, Reid!" She snapped at the blonde, her blue eyes narrowed slightly. When Reid rolled his eyes at her, she sighed, giving up. It was impossible to get through to him sometimes. She turned to Tyler, the dark haired boy looking at the dark haired girl sitting five rows down. "It seems you've met her already … what's she like Tyler?"

"Well …" the blue-eyed boy started and Sarah couldn't help but follow his eyes.

Adelaide was sitting with her legs propped up on her desk, the sleeves of her white oxford shirt rolled up to reveal tattoo sleeves of images Sarah didn't want to think about. A set of DJ style headphones was placed strategically around her neck and a half eaten sandwich could be seen in one of her hands. Her altered uniform brought a small secretive smile to Sarah's face. The girl had guts, she wasn't going to lie.

"That's her, over there." He said simply, nodding to her with his head. "Adelaide McCarthy."

The rest of their group who had been listening in on their conversation turned their attention to her, their eyes widening slightly.

"That's her?" Caleb asked, surprise evident on his strong face as he blinked a few times just to make sure what he was seeing was real. He shook his head slowly. "That can't be her … Professor McCarthy is … this girl is … wow." He finished lamely.

"Are you sure that's her, Tyler?" Sarah asked, her pale blue eyes roaming over the new girl's form. " Well … she doesn't seem _all_ that dangerous, you know, if you get over the busted lip, tattoo's, dark make up and force field of doom that kills anything in a ten foot radius."

Without a word, Tyler gathered his books and was already standing by the time everyone had collected themselves and gotten over the fact that the girl he had pointed out to them was indeed their math teacher's daughter.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked, peeling himself off his books.

"I'm going to go over there," Tyler said after watching her for a few seconds.

"Are you crazy?" Pogue questioned, his brown eyes beaming concern for his friend's well being. "I mean, I know she's new and all but she kinda gives off the impression that she doesn't want any company. I don't think she's looking for any friends."

"I don't think anyone was offering to be her friend, Pogue." Reid smirked, crumpling up a piece of lined paper and tossing in Adelaide's direction. "The girl's a bitch Ty; you're only going to get your heart broke if you go over there …"

Tyler shook his head, shouldering his backpack. "I'm willing to take that risk …" he said, before giving them a small wave. "I'll see you guys at lunch." He bid, before making his way down toward the dark haired girl, a fear filled lump settling in his throat growing with each hesitant step he took.

"Ten bucks says she decks him …" Reid bet, slapping a crisp ten onto their desk.

"Ten bucks says she threatens his man hood … and follows through." Caleb added with a reluctant sigh.

"Ten bucks says he doesn't make it back alive." Pogue grinned, adding his bet to the pot.

Sarah stuck her hand in her pocket and retrieved a ten-dollar bill despite her obvious distaste for their lack of enthusiasm toward the new girl and encouragement towards their friend. "Ten bucks says this is going to be the start of something beautiful …" she smiled, slapping her ten down on the desk, ignoring the pointed looks the three boys sent in her direction.

"Women …" the murmured, training their eyes on today's entertainment.

Things were definitely going to get interesting.

-

"Finish ogling me?" I asked, my eyes momentarily flickering over to the group of teens looking over at me with curious eyes before returning to my novel as though they were nothing more than a figment of my imagination. Although, I wish they were because at least then if I blinked they would cease to exist and I wouldn't have to deal with their harsh judgemental stares.

Oh, the angst of it all.

Tyler blushed, swallowing thickly as he reached for the empty chair across from me. "I-Is this seat taken?" he asked, his backpack sliding off his shoulders as he slowly slid the chair out from under the table.

"Nope," I said as I folded down the corner of my current page and looked up at him. This boy, Tyler Simms, he probably would have settled himself into that empty chair if I hadn't continued. "And I'd like it to stay that way. I'm sure you're friends wouldn't mind so either." I grunted, turning my eyes back to the page I knew I wouldn't be finishing anytime soon, my eyes aimlessly rolling over random paragraphs in an attempt to shut him out.

I knew that wasn't the reaction he was expecting, but after this morning what exactly was he expecting from me? Though he was acting like a real wanker right now, I knew he wasn't going to give up despite how scared he probably was of me. I knew he was going to sit down and have his way with me because I'm assuming he feels he deserved a chance to get to know me …

… I love proving these bitches wrong.

Tyler Simms dropped his backpack onto the carpeted floor and despite my warning settled into the seat beside me. As soon as I was sure he was sitting, I looked up and set a scowl into my soft features. "I thought I made it clear to you that I did not, and will not ever, want the company." I grumbled, my eyes narrowing dangerously at him.

I watched with almost amused eyes as he fought not to burst into flamed under the intensity of my glare as he shifted in his seat, his chin held high. "I-I heard what you said but I'm choosing to ignore it. And despite what you might think, being a bitch isn't going to make you seem more appealing to us, so m-maybe you should just drop the act."

"Drop the act, hm?" I said in a voice that was not my own as I snapped my book shut, pulling my feet off the desk. "I hate to break it to you, blue-eyes, because it seems to me you think you have me all figured out … but this isn't an act. And I don't care what people around here think about me because I like who I am and what _they_ say, what _you _think, is _not_ going to change that." And with that, I gathered my things off the floor and rammed my novel into my satchel from his morning. "And you, and your little friends over their," I pointed into the direction of his little entourage, who at this point in time saw it fit to pretend like they were actually involved in their work. "can take your pity and wipe your asses with it because I sure as Hell don't want or need it."

He just sat there, shocked as I manoeuvred my way around the table and trudged my way across the room. I didn't need to turn around to know his eyes were trained on me as I stormed out of the Study Hall doors. I tried not smile at what I had just done, it was mean and cruel, but the bout of whispers that followed me through the door was the cherry on top of my sundae.

Who knew humiliating someone in front of an audience could feel this good?

As I made my way down the hall and settled down in front of some lockers to continue my novel, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Tyler Simms and how he was feeling at this very moment in time. I don't suppose he meant for his little friendship speech to come out so badly and he probably did try to make me feel like a complete idiot, so I guess I should give the guy some credit for having the balls to talk to me after I told him I'd practically blind him if he ever spoke to me again. And I don't suppose me meant for it sound like the only reason he wanted to be friends with me was because no one else would. He doesn't seem like the type of person to do that, but I could be wrong. And I don't suppose he meant to hurt me no how much I'll deny it if he ever asks.

Adelaide McCarthy doesn't get hurt, she gets even.

When one is deep in thought, one does not pay attention to their surroundings. So when I finally broke from my sympathy induced daze, I found Tyler Simms staring down at me with those bright blue-eyes of his.

"Adelaide …" he said softly, his voice dripping with concern and self-doubt.

"What? Come for round two?" I asked, my eyes narrowing at he sight of him.

Though I probably should feel good about him coming after me like this in order to set things straight, strangely, I'm not. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my satchel when he made no move of tittering off anytime soon. I was about to get up and leave, when his hand on my shoulder stopped me.

I looked up at him, distaste and annoyance evident on my face. "If you want to keep that hand I suggest you get it off me …" I hissed, pushing him away from and standing to my full height. But despite my attempts to come off as intimidating, I was a good five inches shorter than him.

Tyler Simms cheeks tinted a brilliant shade of mauve as he hooked his hands through the looks of his backpack strap like a little child and in that moment I almost felt sorry for what I had just done … almost. "I …" he started softly and even though my head told me to walk away, my feet stayed glued to the ground.

"You what?" I asked impatiently, my hands tightening around the straps of my satchel.

He looked down at me, something fierce surfacing in his eyes. It felt a lot different than I had expected it to. I … I felt ashamed. "Forget it," he said, re-shouldering his backpack, the once timid boy a figment of my imagination. "I'm not going to waste a perfectly good apology on someone who obviously doesn't deserve it. You're defence mechanism has to wear down sometime, Adelaide, and when it does and you get tired of living this lie, you're going to find that it's a _very_ lonely world out there." He shook his head and smiled almost sadly at me. "But I guess you already knew that …"

And those last words, more than I think I deserved, he turned on his heel and walked away.

But he wasn't going to get away that easily, not after what he just said to me. No one gets away with humiliating me like that, _no one_.

I adjusted the strap of my satchel and took off after him and when I was close enough I reached out and grabbed his arm, spinning him around. "You must be out of your fuckin' mind if you think you can just walk away after saying something like that to me …" I hissed, his hand tightening around his upper arm.

Tyler looked down at me, peering at me through a haze of confusion before he easily yanked his arm away from me. "And you must be out of yours if you think I'm going to stand here and get abused by some … shrimp who thinks she's all that." He shot back. "All you do snap, growl and grunt and it's really starting to grate on my nerves-"

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual." I cut in.

Tyler's eyes narrowed at me. "-and despite what I said back there I know you don't mean it when you tell me leave you, so I'll ignore the ice queen act and go with my gut. I know you don't want me to ditch you because then you'll have no one to push around and show off for …" he trailed off, turning his head away from me momentarily, probably gathering his thoughts, before turning it back. "You need me to inflate your ego, feel good about yourself and I have no objection to that. I know what it's like to be alone in a sea of people, and I don't want you to feel like that because I consider you a friend even though you consider me nothing more than the dirt beneath your feet."

I snorted at Tyler, catching his eyes. "Just because you're good at making speeches, doesn't mean I'm going to give in to your badgering, mate. You're a meaningless nerd who's got some serious attachment issues he needs to talk over with his therapist. Besides, if you want to be friends with me, you better get used to _this_," I motioned between our faces with a slender finger. "because _this_ is how I am."

To my utter surprise, Tyler matched my gaze, annoyance and anger swirling in the depths of his bright blue pools. "And you better get used to _this_," he copied my motion, his finger pushing mine away. "because _this_ is how I am." He retorted, his tone forceful and stern.

I couldn't stop the amusement that rose in my eyes and I'm sure I was smiling too. This guy … he wasn't like the all the others. He didn't give up just because things got a little tough and he sure as hell didn't take any of my bullshit. I smirked and wrapped one of my arms around his, turned both of us around, and started dragging us down the hall not knowing if we were heading in the direction of either of our next classes or not.

Things were starting to get interesting.

"You've got balls, Tyler Simms, I'm impressed." I said, ramming my free hand into my pants pocket. "You got a story that goes along with that whole cock and bull bit you gave a second ago?" I asked, my smirk turning into something of a grin as he looked down at me with surprised eyes. "I've got time to kill, blue-eyes, don't get your hopes up."

The corners of his lips tugged in the gentlest of manners as he gently shifted his arm underneath mine. "I appreciate the effort, but I don't like being humoured."

"You're the one that wanted to be friends, and sharing is one of the benefits that come with it. So, spill if you want me to stay because my unfed curiosity is the only thing that's keeping my hip glued to yours." I grunted, gluing my eyes onto the dark haired boy's for extra effect.

And I did, you know, want to get to know him. I didn't have to like getting to know him but he was the taking the time to get to know me despite my pathetic attempts to keep him at bay. I figure the least I could do for his troubles is hear him out, see why exactly he wants my company and go from there. Besides, it's not like I have anything better to do.

Tyler sighed. "Well, I've lived in Ipswich all my life. I've got a great group of friends … Pogue, Reid, Caleb, Sarah and Kate. They're great, and, I'd do anything for them but … even though I'm friends with them and we have some common ground, I still feel like I don't belong with them. I mean, Pogue's the life of the party, Caleb's super smart, Reid's got all the charm, and me? I'm just … Baby Boy." He chuckled at himself and then at me. "But when I saw you walk through that door … somehow, that all changed …"

The loneliness that radiated off his voice like warmth from a flame was enough to make me choke. Despite wanting to close myself off the world I wanted to know more about him, about what compelled him to say the things he did to me. Inadequacy, I feel, is a common trait among teenagers. But with Tyler Simms I knew it was a lot more than that. I knew that like me, something had triggered this constant state of self-doubt and low self esteem. And though I'd made my mind up before coming to Spencer that nothing and no one could ever make me feel like that again … I wasn't so sure anymore.

"So," Tyler said, breaking me from my thoughts. "What brought you to Spencer?"

I swallowed. "This is normally the part where I'd tell you to fuck off and mind your own damn business," I sighed. "but since you shared something personal with me I'm sure I can make an exception …" We turned a corner. "My grandparents kicked me out." I said simply, hoping that maybe he would leave it at that.

"You'll like it here." He said, obviously feeling my discomfort on the subject.

"I don't think so, but kudos for trying." I said as we turned another corner, this time feeling as though maybe there was purpose to what we were doing in both a physical and metaphorical sense. I unlinked my arm from his and stuffed in into its matching pants pocket. "So … this whole, trying to be friends thing … you think it'll actually work?"

Tyler shrugged. "Why wouldn't it?"

"I don't know …" I murmured, copying his motion. "For one thing I'm a stark raving mad, attention-craving bitch who has nothing better to do than make everyone around her miserable. I figure hanging around with me, even uttering my name out loud knocks you down at least fifteen notches on the social ladder. Another reason being, I don't particularly like you." I had to keep up my image because here in Ipswich … it was all I had.

"Well, we're going to have to work on that." Tyler smiled.

I felt my chest tighten at his words, something awful bubbling in the pit of stomach. It could be hunger, all I've had to eat in the past couple days was a granola bar, but I doubt it. Did I really want to be friends with someone who could open up to me with ease? Did I really want to carry his emotional baggage and go through his hardships with him when I have enough of my own and then some? Did I really want to give my heart to someone else and hope that maybe, maybe they wont be as careless with mine as I would with theirs?

"Listen, Tyler," I said, my smoker's voice harsher than usual. "I think that despite what I want to feel right now, you're the coolest rich kid I've ever met. But … we're too different. I'm the school psycho and you're a prince, and you talking to me like this has been one of the best bloody experiences of my life but … despite how extremely generous you are with your sympathy, empathy, whatever people these days call it," I swallowed down the thick lump that had settled in my throat. "I'll never be able to get over that fact. And I-"

His hand covered my mouth, cutting me off. I glowered up at him, my brows furrowed in confusion and anger. "I'm not asking you to marry me, Adelaide, I'm just asking you to let someone in."

"Rut tif I runt? Rut tif I ront runt to?" (1)

"Well then," the blue-eyed boy grinned as he took his hand away from my mouth. "That's something we're going to have to work on as well, won't we?"

I swallowed and sighed. I didn't know what to say. Being this nice was completely unlike me and see if I don't beat up this basturd for bringing out the lady in me. I still don't understand what made me go after him in the first place even if it was to yell at him, but whatever it was, part of me is thankful it decided to surface when it did. Because if it didn't, I don't think I'd have gotten to see the my seed of anger bloom into something beautiful … something I don't think I ever want to die.

Just as I was about to open my mouth and snap at him for touching me so inappropriately, the bell rang. In a matter of seconds the hall was flooded with students. He looked down at me, curiosity lighting up in his bright blue eyes.

"What class do you have next?" he asked, retrieving a folded sheet of yellow from his pocket.

I copied his motion, retrieving my own. "World History, with Professor Diesel."

Tyler grinned, neatly plucking the crumpled paper out of my hands. "Looks like we're going to be seat mates," he teased, before he turned his eyes to both out schedules. A small gasp escaped his lips. "You'll never guess what?"

My mouth opened slightly. "Don't tell me …"

Tyler nodded, his grin widening. "Yeah …"

"Fuck me!" I groaned, covering my face with my hands. At my outburst, Tyler blushed. "You know I knew they'd so something ridiculous like this. The one person I'd like to see as little as possible has the exact same schedule as me. Screw the Provost's warning about my potty mouth, I'm going to follow through on my threat and shove my foot so far up his-"

Tyler looked down at his watch. "As much as I'd like to hear you bad mouth the Provost, we're going to be late for class. And as one of the Prince's of Spencer it's my duty to arrive to an appointed destination on-"

"Just shut up and walk." I snapped, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and dragging down the hallway, numerous people staring at us as though we'd sprouted extra limbs. But I didn't care, I was used to the attention and despite what anyone says about me, I love it. Tyler on the other hand was redder than a tomato.

As soon as the hall cleared a little I let him go, allowing him to follow me on his own. He didn't say anything as he straightened out to his full height and fell into step beside me though I knew he was more than itching to give me a piece of his mind.

"Are we going in the right direction?" I asked, ramming my hands into her pockets of my pants.

"Yeah, it's just up ahead." He said, pointing off into the horizon.

In a matter of minutes we were standing outside the World History room. Tyler overtook me and made a beeline for the room, grabbing the handle and holding it open as though he wanted me to go in before him. What the hell did he think this was? Men didn't go around opening the door for woman anymore-

"We're here." He said, breaking me from my thoughts once again.

I smiled.

No we aren't … not by a long shot.

**-----------------------**

Don't Look Back In Anger © Oasis 

(1) What if I cant? What if I don't want to?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: The Shooting Star That Destroyed Us All  
**Author**: HEARTgoesBOOM  
**Rated**: T for Teens  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from The Covenant. All original characters are mine. 

---

Your lips give you away  
I can hear it, a jet engine  
Through the centre of the storm  
And I'm thinking I'd  
Prefer not to be rescued

---

It's been three days since I'd given in to Tyler and since then it's become almost impossible to escape him. Every corner I turn, he's there. Every time I come out of the bathroom, he's there. Every time I close my eyes for a nap and open my eyes, he's there. I know we had a few moments and all but I thought after I kind of opened up to him a little he'd leave me alone.

Apparently, I was wrong.

The moment the bell ran I grabbed my books and hurried out of class, desperately trying to avoid the satellite also known as Tyler Simms. I stepped through the threshold and was about to make my way to my next period class when he I felt a hand settle on my shoulder. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Fuck off, will you?"

I felt his hand retract and I took this opportunity to continue on my way. I knew it would be impossible to keep him away from me, there were only so many ways you could tell a person to get lost. That, and we had all our classes. But, whatever, it's not like I've ever really felt bad about treating someone like shit and besides, I've already got one shadow, and that's one more than I already need.

"Can I walk with you to class?" He asked, catching up to me.

I knew he wasn't going to give up. I sighed. "Do the word's 'drop dead', mean anything to you at all?" I growled, re-adjusting my satchel on my shoulder. When he made no move of getting out of my sight anytime soon, I sighed. "Knock yourself out." I grumbled, continuing to push my way through the halls.

He could feel him smiling. "So," he started. "How do you like Spencer so far?"

His need to make small talk got old fast and I knew that if I didn't return the favour he'd increase his bugging. He's like a child really …

"The only thing that's keeping me from burning this place to the ground is the fact that they make good guacamole," I said, slipping my pants into the pockets of my pants. "The teachers here don't know what they're talking about, the girls all look the same and I'm having trouble finding a dealer. I thought this was some rich prep school, finding someone to get me drugs shouldn't be a problem, but apparently no one got the memo."

"So that's why you're always so grouchy," Tyler joked, lightly nudging me with arm.

I looked over at him; surprised me hadn't started lecturing me about substance abuse and all that other bull shit that comes along with it. But I suppose it wasn't his business, no, I know it wasn't any of his business but I'm at least he had the sense to ask me about it. If he did I don't think I'd be able to hold myself back … from knocking the shit out of him that is.

"I'm not grouchy," I retorted, nudging him back. "I'm just realistic. The world isn't all peaches and cream, you know. If people realised that and started looking at things from a logical point of view, if people just spoke their minds and didn't care what other people thought about them or the repercussions that would follow I suppose we'd all be a lot happier." Tyler looked at me as though I'd just lost his dog. He looked at me the way he had when we first met, as though he knew something I didn't. "Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?"

He quickly shook his head and turned away from me. "Sorry." He mumbled as he swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"Don't say 'sorry'," I snapped as I picked up a little bit of speed. "Just don't do it again. I hate when people look at me like that, like they know something about me I don't. It pisses me off and believe me when I say you don't want me pissed off at you."

"I thought maybe it was a little too late for that …" Tyler said, and though I knew I'd probably hurt his feelings, he smiled.

**-**

I made my way to my locker after class, without the accompaniment of Tyler Simms I might had. I think after our little chat after class he was feeling a little awkward and thought it would be better to just leave me alone for a little bit … not that I minded.

After retrieving a few textbooks from my locker and I exchanged them with the ones in my satchel and adjusted the strap on my shoulder before shutting it. Though I'd never really taken an interest in God, I started praising him at least three times a day since school started for not putting Tyler's locker anywhere near mine.

There was only so much of that boy I could take and whether he cared or not, I felt like I was reaching the end of my rope with him.

I made my way down the hall, my eyes darting around its area for any sign of the blue-eyed boy. I wasn't so much looking for him than looking out for him. What I mean by that is, if I can see him coming I can anticipate which way to start running in order to get as far away from him as possible. Though his navigation skills are quite brilliant, I'm sure mine are far superior.

Evading the police at all hours of the night does have that affect on one's sense of direction.

I was about to turn the corner when I heard the familiar of my shadow. But instead of the somewhat gentle and teasing tone he used with me, it was harsh and cold, something people only did when they were being attack. I pressed my back against the wall and peered around the corner to see Tyler get slammed into a locker, that blonde girl he always hangs out with being cornered by a tall boy with long curly hair.

"Just leave her alone, Aaron!" Tyler spat, his outburst earning him a left hook from one of Aaron's friends, at least I thought he was anyway.

"I told you to shut up, Baby Boy. Another out burst like that from you and it's only going to get worse," Aaron said, an arrogant smirk crawling onto his lips before he turned back to the blonde girl, his finger tracing her jaw line. "I just wanted to have a word with Sarah, see if maybe she reconsidered my offer to be with a real man."

Sarah, the blonde girl, looked up at Aaron with defiant eyes, something you didn't often see in the teenage girls today. Most of them would just give in, fearful of what might happen to them if they didn't but Sarah … I hate it admit it but I was impressed.

"Sorry, I only date within my species," she hissed, her pale blue eyes shooting daggers at him. Thata girl. "Now, if you could pretend you were a real man for a just a moment and let Tyler go so we can get something to eat, I'd appreciate it." She said, patting his chest lightly.

"Sarah-" Tyler didn't finish his sentence, Aaron's friend introducing him to his right hook.

Aaron wrapped his arm around Sarah's wrist and pulled her flush against his body. He bent down so his lips were touching her ear and whispered something I didn't have the capability to hear. Her eyes widened slightly as she tried to pull way but it seemed he wouldn't let her have any of it.

Before I knew it, I had stepped out from behind the corner. "Is there a problem?" I asked, my eyes landing on Sarah and then moving over to the Tyler and the guy holding him before darting back to Aaron.

Aaron didn't let go of Sarah as he pushed her behind him. "What do you want, psycho?" Aaron spat, his green eyes narrowed 'threateningly' at me. Please, the only thing threatening about that boy was his high cheekbones and glossy hair.

I started walking toward him, one hand wrapped tightly around my satchel, the other limp at my side. "I was just wondering what exactly you're going to get out of this," I said, getting up in his face. "Apart from a bruised ego and busted lip, maybe a black to eye to match if you're lucky."

He laughed, outright and in my face. "And who's going to give it to me, small fry," he asked haughtily, commenting on my height. "You? You must be off your rocker if you think you can take me on. Forget to take your anti dep-"

Before he could finish, my fist shot out and caught him in jaw. He released his hold on Sarah and she immediately backed up. Aaron staggered and I took this opportunity to grab him by the neck and shove him against the lockers, my hand closing around his throat. "You're going to listen to me, asshole, and you're going to listen good because if you don't, me and you are going to be seeing a lot more of each other," I smirked as Aaron nodded, his wide, shocked eyes darting over to his friend who had released his hold on Tyler, both their expression a mixture of fear and surprise. "First of all, if I ever see you ever talking to Tyler and Sarah again, I'll do the whole world a favour and take away your ability to reproduce. Secondly, I'd watch yourself from now on … people call my psycho for a reason." I tightened my hand around his neck, his hand reaching up and gripping my wrists. "Tyler," I said, my eyes trained on the curly haired boy. "Get your stuff off the floor and get your ass to lunch." He didn't need to be told twice.

As soon as he was standing with Sarah, I let go of Aaron and let him gasp for as much air as he wanted to before straightening out my uniform. "It was nice talking to you, Aaron. We should really do this again sometime." I turn on my heel and was going to push right past Sarah and Tyler when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Instinct kicked in and with one mighty swing, my small, tight fist connected with Aaron's eye.

Bitch.

"Now that wasn't very nice," I snarled as I flexed my fingers, watching with bright eyes as Aaron clutched his left eye and spun around, his friend looking down at him in horror before taking off down the hall. I cocked my head to the side smirked.

"You stupid little …" he started, aiming an angry punch in my direction. His aim was half heart and I easily caught it with my hand. Taking this as on opportunity to exercise that no one fucks around with me I gave his yank a good yank, drawing him closer, before sling shotting my other fist into his face. He fell to the floor, clutching his nose and groaning.

I hummed and looked down at my fist. Some of his blood had gotten onto my hand. "Guess you're going to have to make that plastic surgery appointment a lot earlier than you expected, huh, pretty boy?" I laughed.

I gave him one fleeting look of jest before I turned on my heel and starting walking in the opposite direction, my shoulders brushing against Tyler and Sarah's in the process. And like I had anticipated them to, they followed me.

"That was … amazing." Sarah breathed, straightening out her blazer.

"No it wasn't," I grunted. "And I'm sure with some practice, you'd be just as good at it as I am. Though next time, make sure I'm not in the vicinity when you decide play victim. I hate getting my hands dirty." I grouched, flexing my bloody fingers at side.

"You didn't have it intervene," Tyler said, his body positioned on the other side of Sarah. "We could have handled it ourselves. But … thanks. You put yourself on the line for us, you stood up for Sarah, for me-"

"Why did you do it?" She asked, her gaze levelling mine.

I turned my head away. "I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear you complain." I said lightly, forcing myself to look ahead. I felt them smile and I couldn't help but turn to look at his them time. "Don't go getting the wrong idea here, you two." I snapped, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "He's a sexual predator, you guys were unwilling participants. The only reason I stepped in was because I had nothing better to do," that and I wasn't going to stand by and watch them get kicked around because then I'd never be able to sleep and I like sleep. "so don't get your signals crossed. You're not my friends." I said coldly. "You never will be."

-----------------------

Rescued © Jack's Mannequin.

All right, so the second chapter didn't come out exactly as I planned it to and I'll fix it later for sure. Adelaide, for me, is a very hard person to keep in character because I'm nothing like her and because of that I find it almost impossible to draw on her emotions and write her as miserable all the time, but I'm trying. Hopefully this chapter was a little better, though. And thank you guys so much for the reviews. I can't tell you how much they make me laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: The Shooting Star That Destroyed Us All  
**Author**: ramen.scurge  
**Rated**: T for Teens  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from The Covenant. All original characters are mine.

---

I can't get them evicted, because I've grown addicted...  
To laughing through my floors.  
If they move out, I can't live here anymore.

---

"If it isn't the prodigal Son of Ipswich," an arrogant, but familiar voice rung out through the nearly empty halls of Spencer. Tyler shut his locker and turned around with a roll of his eyes. "Still remember us little people?" he asked as he casually leaned against the locker beside Tyler's and crossed his arms firmly over his chest, Pogue, Caleb and Sarah crowding behind him. The blonde chuckled. "Heard about your little run in with Abbott," he reached over and playfully punched Tyler in the shoulder. "Way to show the girls what you're made of, Baby Boy."

Tyler shut his locker and rubbed his upper arm self-consciously. Sarah shot Reid a disapprovingly look before turning to the youngest of their group, a reassuring smile surfacing on her. "I thought you were brave, Tyler," she assured, her smile widening. Tyler's cheeks flushed in return. "Besides, up against the Incredible Hulk, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, you and your orbs of Jell-O wouldn't stand a chance." She smirked as scowl marred his once arrogant features as Tyler turned an even darker shade of red, Caleb and Pogue suppressing their laughter in the background.

"The Incredible Hulk?" Reid echoed. "Is that what people are calling her these days? I was thinking something more along the lines of the Juggernaut, the guy from X-Men that's got a dick for a head? Fitting consider-"

"Come on you guys," Tyler interrupted, stepping in between the two-heated blonde. "I know you guys didn't come over to hear to argue about Adelaide-"

"Actually we did." Caleb piped up from behind the three some.

"Everything all right with you two?" Pogue asked. "You haven't come running to us with your tail between your legs in a couple of days. And I know you're gonna make me say it, so … you know you can talk to us, about anything, anytime …"

"Everything's fine." Tyler said a little too quickly. "Its just Adelaide, being her regular self multiplied by about infinity. I know that if she doesn't want to hang out with me I shouldn't push it, the girl's a time bomb, I get it, but I feel like I . . . I owe her one, you know." He almost groaned.

"Would it help if I told you to forget about her?" Pogue asked, his eyebrows raised in both amusement and question.

"Not really."

"Well then, all the Power to you." He punned.

"That was weak, man, even for you." Reid quipped from Tyler's side before he pushed off the locker and brushed by them. He rested his hand on Pogue's shoulder and started dragging him away. "See you in the dorms, Baby Boy." Reid called over his shoulder, Pogue sending him shrug.

Caleb chuckled softly before looking at Tyler. "Good luck." He wished before he cast his eyes onto his girlfriend. "You coming?" he asked.

Sarah shook her head. "I'll be there in a minute." She assured as she pecked her boyfriend on the cheek and watched as he followed after Reid and Pogue. She turned back to Tyler. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "You can lie to the guys all you want, Tyler, but I'm a woman and while you were talking my Spidey-sense was tingling. So I'm going to pull a Mary Jane and remind you that everyone needs help sometimes, even the Sons of Ipswich. There are some things in this world magic can't fix . . . and I guess you were luck enough to find it. Have fun."

And with those soft words, a soft kiss on the cheek and wave good bye, she was gone.

**-----------------------**

Apartment © Boys Night Out

I bought the new Boy's Night Out CD so expect to see a lot of their lyrics in here. Sorry this chapter is really short, I just couldn't bring myself to make it any longer. But the next one will be longer, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: The Shooting Star That Destroyed Us All  
**Author**: ramen.scurge  
**Rated**: T for Teens  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from The Covenant. All original characters are mine.

-

I got away with murder last night in the parking lot;  
In cold blood I have murdered parts of us that we forgot.

-

Tyler thanked the counter's only barista as she handed him his venti caramel machiato before he found his way to the back of the town's only Starbucks, his math textbook tucked neatly under his arm. He dropped down into the soft couch and spread his book open on the table, retrieving the ballpoint pen from behind his ear.

Though he promised himself he would focus on his math homework and nothing else, Adelaide was still fresh in his head. She hadn't spoken to him in three days and he was starting to get a little anxious. He supposed he was strange for putting up with her and her bad attitude but he was a glutton for any punishment she dished out at him. At least when she was biting his head off and kicking him when he was down she was acknowledging the fact that he was alive.

And that was enough for him.

Not really, but he would take what he could get. Reid seemed to think he had a crush on Adelaide and though he would deny it until the end of time, maybe it was true. Why was he following her around like a little lost puppy, avoiding his friends to be in the company of someone that didn't want him around, laying in bed all night wondering what she was doing that very moment? He supposed he was worried about her; her anti-social nature was a bit peculiar but the excuse of worry can only be used so much before it turns into something more.

Obsession.

He pressed his pen to the notebook book making his page and scribbled down the date at the top of the page as he took a small sip from the steaming cardboard cup in his hand. He sighed. If he wanted to get any of his math homework done and make it home by his curfew, he would have to start now. Reid hated it when he came in unannounced, especially when he had a "friend" over.

He placed his coffee beside his textbook and hunched over, about to tackle the first problem, when a dark shadow loomed over him. He looked up and nearly choked on his own spit when he came face to face with Adelaide, her expression a mixture of irritation and . . . regret? He couldn't be sure.

"A-Adelaide," he stammered as he straightened out.

She was silent for a moment, her lips tightly together before she let out a quiet, "Hello."

She looked almost awkward standing there with one of her hands shoved into the pockets of a tight black zip up hoody while the other clutched a tall chai tea frappacino. Her hair had been straightened and was swept into a neat side ponytail that rested gently on her slim shoulder. Her fang gauges had been replaced with black disks and her pale blue eyes that were normally covered in layers of eyeliner were bare but beautiful. Tyler swallowed.

"What . . . what are you doing here?" he asked tentatively, waiting for her to snap at him with some curse filled remark about how stupid he was for asking her for something like that . . . but it didn't come.

He saw the corners of her lips twitch and he watched her visibly tense, but the words that came out of her mouth were not her own. "I . . . I was walking back from the bookstore and came to get a drink. You happened to be sitting here so I though I'd stop by and say hello." He watched her swallow, fighting her with herself to keep in a character she never thought she would have to play. "Can I sit with you?"

Tyler couldn't help the smile that crawled onto his face no more than he could help shifting over and patting the empty cushion beside him. Was this her way of apologizing for all the wrong she'd ever done toward him? Was she taking the chance of being hurt for him? Though the gesture was more than appreciated the idea of her becoming something she wasn't to win his approval, to win anyone's approval, did no sit well with him.

But that would come later.

He watched with blurred fascination as she sipped at the cold drink in her hands, her eyes almost nervously darting around the small café. "So, um, what's up? I haven't really talked to you in a while, what's new?" he asked, trying to distract her before he became unnerved as well.

The dark haired girl tensed even more if possible. "Nothing, y-you?" she stammered.

"Nothing much," Tyler answered as he rested his hands in his lap. "I've been coming here everyday for the past couple of days to do homework," he jerked his head toward his math textbook. "If I knew your dad was such a slave driver I wouldn't have taken his class."

That earned a snort from Adelaide. "He's bit of an asshole, isn't he?" He watched as she continued to sip at her drink, her eyes finally training on the mound of whip cream slowly melting in her cup.

Tyler chuckled softly. The real Adelaide was trying to fight her way out. Good. "Sometimes," he agreed. "Is he like that at home too? I've always wondered that about teachers. I mean, are they as anal and prudish at home as they are at school?"

He watched her relax a little. "The old man never really stops being a teacher. If anything, he's more of a teacher at home than he is at school . . ." He could tell she wanted to say more but stopped herself. "How . . . are you finding your classes this year? Mine are horrible."

Tyler shifted on the sofa. She was leaving herself open, vulnerable to him. "Mine are horrible, too. But not for the same reason as you, I'm sure. I've always liked school, but this year, not so much." He looked over at her to find her cheeks slightly flushed. "You look nice by the way," he added. "The Spencer uniforms don't do you any justice."

"Keep your insults to yourself," he heard her mutter.

Tyler chuckled softly. "I'm serious!" He defended. "In that uniform you look lumpy and obtuse, like when you were assembled in the baby factory God got lazy and just used a bunch of scraps. But in these clothes, I'm the envy of every man in this room." He reached out an uneasy hand and ran his fingers through the end of her ponytail. "You're hair looks nice too. I think you should wear it like this to school tomorrow. I like the attention I get when I walk with you."

He felt her tense under his proximity and slowly drew his hand away, her features darkening slightly. She swallowed visibly, an almost determined expression marring her face as she looked over at him. "And I . . . I like it alone, but you make it impossible for me to retain my habits. What are you?"

Tyler sighed, his hands resting in his lap once again. "I'm human." He spoke softly now. "In being human, I'm obligated to feel desire once in a while. And right now my desire is to be friends with you."

"Why?" Adelaide demanded, her voice taking on a fierce tone. "What's so special about me?"

"You're the embodiment of everything I'm not." Maybe if he was honest with her, maybe if he told her how he really felt instead of something he rehearsed in front of the mirror she'd forget about her fear and just let go. "You're loud, rude, obnoxious and defiant and I like it. I like it when you push me around, I like it when you yell at me for the dumbest of things and though you don't do it often, I like it when you smile because it makes me feel like I'm doing something right."

Adelaide's turned away from him, back to her frappacino. Her face fell slightly. "All my whip cream's melted." She murmured with a frown that looked absolutely horrible on her face. Tyler smiled, just a little. He was getting somewhere.

His eyes travelled down to her cup and though he should have been focused on the swirling mess of white liquid in cup, his eyes became looked on the edge of the tattoo sleeve that peeked out from underneath her sweater. "I've been thinking about getting a tattoo and I'm really worried about it. Can I see yours?"

She looked over at him with confused eyes but placed her melted frappacino on the table and gently rolled up her sleeve a little more before pushing it in his face. Tyler carefully lowered her wrist, his eyes raking over the designs.

"It must have taken you a long time to get these done. They're really beautiful. Did you design them yourself?" Tyler asked almost tentatively.

Adelaide snorted. "The only thing artistic about me is my personality." She rolled her eyes. "Edward designed them." Tyler wanted to ask who Edward was, afraid it might be her boyfriend, but decided against it. They were doing so well. "I . . . you shouldn't get a tattoo until you're really sure about what you want. And it shouldn't be something you've seen on someone else. It should come from the heart and should be for all the right reasons." There was more to what she was saying, but he didn't push.

His fingers lightly danced over her inked skin. He felt her shiver before she pulled her arm away. "Fall's coming early this year." He commented lightly.

Adelaide rolled her sleeves down. "Or you were just getting fresh." Tyler chuckled, his skin burning. She cleared her throat. "Now that we're all buddy-buddy again I think I can come clean with my real motives for coming here."

Tyler's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Oh?"

Adelaide sighed, her hands balling into small fists of discomfort. "I wasn't really at the book store tonight. I, was driving all around Ipswich looking for you to ap . . . to apo . . ."

"Apologize?" She nodded. Tyler shook his head. "You don't have to. I understand."

Adelaide's face slacked and for the first time ever, a warm expression lit up her features. The frost bitten intensity of her eyes seemed to melt away to reveal something a lot more profound. He couldn't decipher it, and new it would haunt him for many sleepless nights to come. Her cheeks were dusted a rosy pink and her ruby lips were warm and inviting. Quickly, Tyler committed it to memory.

"Good," she scowled immediately, collecting herself. "Because I wasn't going to anyway. The old man threatened to take my x-box away if I didn't but since you said it was alright, I'm sparing myself the humiliation."

"Your father made you come and apologize to me?" he asked, a little crestfallen at the fact that she hadn't come to see him of her own free will.

"Yes, because for some God awful reason, he likes you." Adelaide huffed.

"And you don't?"

"Of course I don't. You're clumsy, wimpy and too sympathetic. I bet if I didn't step in and put that Abbott basturd in his place you would have just taken that beating. I don't like you very much as a person, but if you're willing to work on your self esteem, I'm willing to give this friend ship thing a try." She seemed sincere for the first time since they met and couldn't help the swelling feeling that erupted in his chest at her words.

"You're weird." He uttered.

Adelaide rolled her eyes and shifted closer to him before leaning toward the table, her fingers gently whispering over his textbook pages. "And you have math homework to do, so let's get your nerd on."

-

"Oi."

Tyler stood in his doorway, his limply hanging open as Adelaide pushed past him into his room. He turned, surprise and confusion etched into his features as she dropped her tote bag onto the floor before jumping into his unmade bed and making herself comfortable. He should have asked her what she was doing here, he should have asked her how she knew where he lived but she was making at effort at making their friendship work.

He shut the door.

A soft humming sound emitted from somewhere within her throat as he padded toward the mound of blankets and gathered the dirty articles of clothing that scattered the floor before he made his way to the bathroom and tossed them into hamper and resumed his morning rituals.

"I hope you finished your math homework from yesterday," she called to him from his bed, her inquiry muffled by his pillows. "The old man said he's doing a surprise homework check today, something about need more summative marks for midterm or something. I don't understand half the shit that comes out of his mouth."

Tyler listened to her babble on about how much she hated her father as he ran his gelled hands through his hair in a vain attempt o style it. Her tone had changed considerably since the first time she'd ever spoken to him; it was still gruff and the intensity of her smoker's voice had grown as well, but she was choosing her words more carefully. She hadn't threatened or cursed at him yet, something he was definitely thankful for.

He supposed he was a little strange, chasing after someone who didn't want to be his friend but deep down he knew there was a reason for it even though he didn't quite know what it was yet.

"What are you doing?"

Tyler's head snapped around, his hands still tangled in his hair when he came face to face with Adelaide, a slightly annoyed expression plastered to her pale face. "What do you mean?"

"Your hair," she said, motioning to his head. He turned and looked in his mirror, almost gasping at the sight that greeted him. He looked like he had just run through a tornado. He groaned and was about to tackle his hair once again when he felt a different pair of hands over his scalp. Looking into the mirror, he watched with curious eyes as Adelaide worked her fingers through his thick hair, her front pressing firmly and very suggestively against his back. "You shouldn't use so much gel, you'll dry your hair out. And try to work with your hair instead of against it, it'll help in styling it."

Tyler bit down on his tongue, afraid of what would come out of his mouth if he opened it so he opted for just nodding, his face slowly taking on the colour of a ripe tomato. In a matter of minutes, his hair was style half decently in the form of the ever-popular faux hawk.

"There you go," Adelaide said as she rubbed her hands on her thighs, eliminating the excess gel. Tyler watched as her eyes narrowed in confusion as before he knew it, her lips were pressed to the corner of his mouth. He stood there, frozen to the spot as she sucked on the side of bottom lip, her teeth grazing against his skin before pulled away. "You're like a bleedin' baby, you know that?" she grunted as she wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. "First you can't even style your own hair, next you have toothpaste all over your damn mouth, what's next? You need me to change your diaper?"

"You kissed me." Tyler said, unable to hold back his voice any longer.

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "What of it? You had toothpaste on your mouth and I like mint. It's no big deal. You're wash clothe deprived and Edward is rubbing off on me more than I'd like. Friends can kiss friends. Here, see," Tyler had no time to react as she grabbed her face between my warm palms and pressed her lips to his.

Though she had initiated it, Adelaide was the one that sighed into the kiss, not Tyler. Too surprised too do anything, her just stood there and allowed the smaller girl to take advantage of the fact that he now had him wrapped around her fingers. She moulded their lips together, and sucked on his lower lip as though it were hard candy before she gently slid her tongue between his parted lips. Gently, she massaged his tongue with hers for what seemed like an eternity and when he finally mustered up enough energy to respond, she pulled away, smirking.

Tyler's tongue darted out ran over his lips, Jack Daniels dancing on his taste buds. It figures. Something in his chest tightened, no doubt a reaction as to what had just happened. Had she taken advantage of him, or was it the other way around? "You're drunk." He lifted her hands off his face and gently placed them at her sides. "Adelaide, it isn't even 8 AM yet, are you insane?"

"Just a little," She grinned, cocking her head the side.

And something weird happened.

Hot tears started rolling down her cheeks and before he knew it, he was sitting beside the toilet, holding Adelaide's hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl moaning about unicorns and sour dough.

What had he gotten himself into?

**  
**

**-----------------------------------------**

Nowhere Fast © Head Automatica


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: The Shooting Star That Destroyed Us All  
**Author**: ramen.scurge  
**Rated**: M for Mature  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from The Covenant. All original characters are mine.

---

I've been trading ideas with intriguing men, and I...  
I perceive an honest solution to all of your plight

---

Tyler dropped down next to me on the plush sofa located at the back of the library, Twilight by Stephen Meyers spread across my chest, my eyes glued to the ceiling. I could feel him looking at me through the corner of my eyes and would have slapped him silly if I had the energy. He knows I hate it when he analyzes me …

"What the hell are you looking at?" I grunted as I shut my eyes and inhaled deeply.

I could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks at my jab and couldn't help the tiny grin that spread across my face at his embarrassment. I exhaled when I felt him shift beside me but didn't open my eyes to see what he was doing. I knew better than to try and figure out why did the stuff he did … the massive headache that would surely follow was not worth the effort.

"You know," he started. "All I've ever seen you do since you got here is scowl. I was starting to think you were a robot, programmed to be pessimistic and miserable, but here …" I could feel a smile creeping onto his face. "Do libraries turn you on Adelaide McCarthy?"

My eyes shot open and my head snapped to the side to look at a slightly flushed Tyler Simms, his eyes twinkling mischievously at me before he diverted his attention to the ceiling. I opened my mouth to say something, my book slowly sliding down into my lap, but my brain couldn't come up with something worthy enough of his snotty comment, so, I settled on just sliding back into my seat and pouted.

"I've been looking everywhere for you … what happened?" Tyler asked, knowing full well that people only holed themselves up when something was bothering them. Tyler also knew full well that I didn't like divulging any personal secrets but the tart still probed me for information anyway.

My brows furrowed. "I don't want to talk about it." I grumbled; the remnants of my smile fading in a surly frown I knew looked ugly in my face but felt proud to wear anyway.

"You know you can-"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it. I know being sympathetic is in your nature, Tyler Simms, but you need to learn to leave well enough alone. When someone says no, they mean no. Don't make me smack it into you because believe me, I wont hesitate to."

I heard Tyler open his mouth to argue with me but he shut it as soon as one of my pointed glares reached his eyes. I knew he was only trying to help me and I should be thankful that someone other than my brother cares about my mental well being but my home life is my home life, and to divulge it to someone I barely know is a big no-no for me.

I decided to change the subject. "Dad gave me my first fail notice of the semester. You wanna celebrate?" I asked, turning my head to the side and looking at him.

He turned to look at me and then we did this whole looking thing until a small smile crept onto his lips. At first it seemed almost uncomfortable, forced in a way but that soon melted away and flattery took its place.

God I hate it when he does that.

"Are you asking me out?" he teased, the tip of his pink tongue flicking out and moistening his lips.

A blank expression painted my face, my mouth slightly agape once again at his completely uncalled for and slightly lecherous comment. Since when did Tyler have the balls to … flirt? I blinked, my brows knitting together in confusion and disbelief. Was he being serious or was this just some sad excuse for a joke because if it was it was most certainly not funny. I jolted up into a sitting position and closed my book before I got a firm grip on it and proceeded to clip Tyler across the head with it.

"OW!" He yelped, his hand rushing up and rubbing the now tender spot on his head. "What was that for?"

"I was checking the density of my novel, what the Hell do you think that was for? Who are you and what have you done with Tyler Simms?" I demanded, my hands and book planted firmly on my hips.

Tyler chuckled and pulled his hand away from his head as though he was checking for blood. Boy, if you can't take the heat, get the fuck out of my kitchen. "I was just joking, geez Adelaide take it easy." He assured, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Guess I've been hanging out with Reid too much lately …"

"Indeed." I muttered, giving him one last pointed glare before resuming my position on the couch. "So before you rudely started flirting with me without my permission, I wanted to know if maybe you'd like to go out and celebrate my first fail notice."

"Is that really something you should be celebrating about?" He asked.

"Of course it is," I snapped. "It's a McCarthy family tradition. Everyone in my family does it."

"And by everyone in your family, you mean you, right?" Tyler asked, knowingly.

"Damn straight." I snorted proudly, folding my arms over my chest as I further slid down into the cushy-ness of the libraries plush sofa.

Tyler sighed softly. "If you're having trouble in the course, I'd be more than happy to spend a couple of hours a day going over the stuff you don't understand. Though I don't really understand why you're failing in the first place. Your dad's the professor. Not only that, we're only three weeks into the semester."

I reached over and smacked Tyler in the arm. "Don't get smart with me … smartass, don't you think I know that already? I'm just not a maths type of girl, alright?"

"Well," he said, rubbing the spot I'd just assaulted. "What kind of girl are you?"

I looked over at him through my bangs. "I'm more of a sleep during class and slide by with the help of my charming good looks kind of girl. I hate numbers … shit; I can barely do addition and subtraction without the full usage of my fingers and toes. You'd be wasting your time, blue-eyes, and as selfish as I am sometimes, that's something I wont let you do. You're going to go on to do great things someday and me … I just want to fade into the background."

"You'd suck at being a wall flower …" Tyler added softly, slouching down in his seat so our heads were levelled.

"Such is the fate of the McCarthy women." I sighed, drumming my fingers against my abdomen.

And that was the end of our conversation. Tyler knew not to ask anymore about my family or my problems and I knew better than to try and tell without really telling him. I don't know how long we sat there, slumped down the sofa just staring at the ceiling as though it were the most interesting thing in the world and I didn't really care.

What the hell was happening to me?

_RING!_

"Fuck," I cursed, the bell signalling the end of lunch screeching through the library. I groaned and pulled myself off the sofa, stretching my arms above my head as I looked down at Tyler, the brown haired boy making no sign of moving. I rolled my eyes and stuck my hand out toward him. "Come on, fat ass, as much as I hate school, some of us have a reputation to uphold and on no account are they tarnishing it on my watch. Up." I ordered.

He took my hand without complaint and to my surprise, as soon as he was on his feet; he pulled me flush against his body. He looked down at me, his face as bright as Rudolph's nose on Christmas. He wound his strong arm around my small frame, leaving his hand lingering dangerously close to my behind. I didn't smile, grin or smirk as I looked up at him.

"Adelaide …" he mumbled softly, his breath tickling my face.

"Hmm?" I murmured, the vibrations in my chest causing him to shiver.

He swallowed, as though he wanted to say something but thought better of it. I hated when he did that. "You said friends could kiss, right?"

I peered at him, thoughtfully. "When the occasion calls for it, sure." I could see my future in his eyes, what he wanted to do here and now, but yesterday was a mistake, I'll admit that. I didn't mean half the things I did or said when around him, and that was most definitely one of them. "But now's not the time, Tyler Simms. We have classes."

His eyes searched mine for some semblance of truth my words. I tried to ice my eyes over, to hide how I was really feeling right now, but he knew better. "Will there ever be a right time with you? I hardly think it's fair you get to take advantage of me and I not be allowed to return the favour …" His free hand cupped my cheek. "What are you afraid off?"

My eyes stung, the defences I'd built around myself slowly crumbling under his steady gaze. I couldn't stop the words from spilling out of my mouth no more than I could stop myself from reaching up and pressing my lips to his. This time he responded to me with wholehearted sincerity. He gently moved his lips over mine taking as much from me as I would let him and healing as many wounds as he could feel.

I don't know how long we stood there, to me it felt like an eternity, but I finally pulled away. Tyler rested his forehead against mine, his eyes closed as he breathed deeply through his nose. I swallowed.

"I'm afraid," I whispered, my voice cracking slightly. "I'm afraid because you're the first friend I've had in a long time. I don't want you to be another notch on my belt and I don't want you to be another friend with benefits." I reached back and as gently as I could, unwound his arm. I took a retreating step back and retrieved my satchel and book off the ground. "So I'm warning you … if you ever touch me like that again, if you ever think about me like that again, I _will_ do something very gruesome to you to make sure the thought never crosses your mind again." I threatened, my voice taking on a dark tone.

Tyler looked at me as though I'd just shot his dog but before I could comment on it, he smiled in a mild mannered way and slid his hands into the pocket of his pants. "You're the boss." He said as he walked past me. He stopped after a few steps and looked over his shoulder. "Come on, I thought you didn't want me to be late?"

I'd hurt him again. I could tell. His movements were too fluid, too perfect and his expression was far too serene. But it was for his own good; he had to understand that. With me, there was no consistency. Once I had gotten what I wanted from him I would move on and never look back. It would be easy to just screw his brains out and then walk away and pretend that nothing had ever happened. I'd done it before, but with Tyler it was different. I wanted to be different. I wanted to screw his brains out but I knew I wouldn't be able to leave. He'd make sure of that.

"You still haven't given me an answer," I said after a few minutes of silence. We continued out of the library and down the hall as though nothing had happened. "If you think it's unethical I'll understand. But I thought we could go that new movie theatre that was opening on the edge of town and then maybe get something to eat. The old man's treat." My voice was a little softer this time.

He didn't look over at me. His face didn't even flicker; it was blank. "Whatever you want. Just tell me when you want me to be there and I will."

I could old wounds opening at his words; wounds I thought had healed over a long time ago. I winced at this double meaning behind his words. I could have hit him, I should have hit him. If anyone else had spoken to me like that implied something that I wasn't sure I was fully aware of they'd be in the hospital eating meals through a straw but he wasn't anyone else. He was Tyler and if I wanted him to stay, I would have to develop some patience.

"Thanks," I grumbled. "It … means a lot to me that you'll make it tonight."

Again, he didn't even flinch. "What am I for?"

-----------------------

The Great Golden Baby © Circa Survive

I had to bump the rating up to M. Adelaide's got a bit of a potty mouth and Tyler is becoming quite the lecher.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: The Shooting Star That Destroyed Us All  
**Author**: ramen.scurge  
**Rated**: M for Mature  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from The Covenant. All original characters are mine.

---

Blue-eyed sun shines on me

In the morning

Can't help but feel a little cold

Thinking of you

---

Tyler held the entrance door to the mall open for Adelaide, the smaller girl storming passed him with a beyond irritated look on her face. They'd run out her favourite flavour at Baskin and Robbins, some kid had spilled grape juice all over her new skinny jeans and the new make up she bought had given her a rash. He sighed and let go of the door, chasing after her. He'd let her stew for a while, get all her frustration out of her system before he made any attempt at conversation.

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his sweater as Adelaide continued to grumble crude obscenities under her breath. He resisted the urge to stop and shake her, and let her know that some things just weren't worth getting this upset over but held back. He could do without a broken nose.

After a few minutes of intense stress relief, Adelaide finally inhaled, taking in a large gulp of air. Her chest puffed out and Tyler couldn't help but let his eyes wander. Like the first time he had seen her outside of school, she was clad in a pair of skinny leg jeans, except this one had a few holes in it. Her feet were covered in a pair of brand new looking Chuck Taylor's with brightly coloured shoelaces. Though he noted what was on her bottom half, his eyes refused to stray away from her top. Her torso was covered in a black pirate shirt that seemed almost two sizes too small with a vintage looking leopard print cardigan that clung to her body in just the right way.

He felt something come in contact with this arm and shook his head slowly, his vision focusing on a confused looking Adelaide. "Hmm?" he asked, trying to sound as though he'd been listening to the whole time.

Adelaide furrowed her brows. "I wanted to know if you were hungry?"

Tyler quickly plastered a smile onto his face. "Only if you're buying."

He watched as Adelaide shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans without any more complaint and continued to walk aimlessly down the semi crowded streets. Occasionally Tyler would ask a question, just to keep things from getting awkward and she would answer him just to keep the tension level as low as possible.

Eventually they came upon a small, quaint looking Cajun restaurant. Tyler looked over at Adelaide, uncertainty staining her face as they neared the entrance. In his head he tried to list all the reasons why she could possibly feel that way but came up empty handed.

Adelaide halted in front of the front door and opened it, motioning Tyler in. He silently thanked her. He waited for her to enter before they approached the front desk. But before they could even open their mouths a tall, preppy looking boy approached them. Tyler felt Adelaide's arm brush against his, a slightly uncomfortable look marring her features.

"Table for t-" the boy stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes landing on Adelaide. "McCarthy?" he asked, uncertain, bending over so he could catch the small girl's eyes. A grin bright enough to light up the night sky stretched across his face as he nudged Tyler aside and gathered the dark haired girl into his arms. "Adelaide, baby, it's been too long!"

Tyler watched with slightly wary eyes as Adelaide forced herself to hug him back. "Yeah," she mumbled into his shoulder before he put her back onto the ground and gave her the once over. Tyler felt his cheeks flush in both embarrassment and anger at the mystery boy's shamelessness.

Before he could interrupt them, he felt something warm slip into his hand. He looked down saw Adelaide standing beside him, her small hand wrapped around his larger one. He felt her fingers tighten around his and couldn't help but respond.

"Could we just get a table?" she asked, suddenly in a hurry.

The mystery boy cocked an eyebrow at the couple but didn't comment as he motioned for them to follow him. "Hurry up, then."

The pair followed the waiter in silence, Adelaide's hand slowly loosening from Tyler's before she slipped it out of his completely. He couldn't help the blush that stained his cheeks as he sat down across from Adelaide, the light radiating from the lamp above to her doing things to her he couldn't quite describe in words. He quickly grabbed a menu off the table and propped it up in front of his face, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Don't mind Felix." Her voice was hoarse, as though she'd chain-smoked a whole pack of cigarettes. "I come in here a lot, though most of the time I'm alone. So, you know . . ." she trailed off, her eyes straying away from the table to some far off place he knew he wasn't allowed to follow.

Tyler peeked over his menu and watched as she tucked her straight hair behind her ears, a nervous habit she had but didn't confront or admit to. He knew he should be angry with her for what she'd done to him, what she was doing to him, but it was moments that these that made him forget about that anger. He liked her best when she vulnerable, when she was real, when she was human . . .

"You know what you're ordering?" she asked, straightening out in her crossing her arms over the table.

Tyler nodded; the corner of his lip's tugging slightly. "Yup."

Adelaide quirked an eyebrow at him, her nose scrunching up a little. "Why the fuck are you smiling like that? You look a bit constipated." She wiggled her nose. "You're not constipated are you?"

Tyler chuckled softly. "I'm not."

Adelaide re-folded her arms and leaned over the table a little more. "Ever since Biology you've had this really sketchy look on your face. Are you sure you're feelin' alrigh?"

Tyler feigned hurt. "Are you implying something?"

Adelaide snorted. "Wake up from that dream, Simms. All I'm sayin' is that if you're catchin' somethin', Hell'll freeze over before I play nurse." She leaned back into her chair, slouching down a tad. "You can bloody well take care of your own dam self."

Before Tyler could reply, Felix materialised in front of their table with a Long Island Ice Tea for Adelaide and a complimentary coke for Tyler. The brown haired boy took this time to give him the once over, his brotherly instincts kicking into gear.

Felix was tall, a good few inches taller than Tyler. Leaner too. He had long brown hair was tied in messy ponytail above his head much like the art geeks at Spencer. Tribal tattoo's littered both his arms, a plain black t-shirt cutting them off at mid bicep. He wore a pair of new looking acid washed jeans, a dirty white apron wrapped around his waist with a matching pair of white sneakers on his feet. His big feet.

"Sorry about earlier," Felix apologized, pulling Tyler away from his thoughts. "It's just been too long, you know?"

"Whatever," Adelaide answered, with an absent minded waved of her hand. Tyler caught her eye, his eyes taking on a pleading shape as he silently urged her to introduce him. The dark haired girl sighed. "Felix," she mumbled, catching the tall boy's attention. "This is Tyler Simms," she gestured with her hand. "Tyler, this is Felix Thomson."

Tyler casually saluted Felix with two fingers. "Hey."

The brown haired boy just nodded before turning back to Adelaide. "Are you retarded?" he demanded. "A Son of Ipswich? Do you want your father to have to send you away again?"

Adelaide straightened out in her seat, her eyes becoming hard. Tyler had seen that look before. Felix had struck a nerve. "What goes on in my house behind closed doors is none of your bloody business. I had no quibbles about you banging that Snider bitch so who I choose to spend my time with is none of your concern." A nerve in Adelaide's cheek twitched, as she reached over and snatched his menu away, slamming it into Felix's mid section. "You've said your 'hellos', now either take our order or send over someone who will."

Tyler looked up at Felix as discreetly as possible. His faced was red, his lips pierced into a thin line. "What'll it be?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Burger and fries," she answered shortly before crossing her arms over the table, an imaginary wall forming between her and Felix. "Tyler?"

"I'll have the same. Thanks." He added, hoping his courtesy was enough for his food not to get spat in.

"Coming up." Felix smiled stiffly as he stuffed the menus into his apron and turned on his heel, heading toward the kitchen.

Tyler looked over at Adelaide, her face scrunched into an unattractive scowl as she moved her eyes over the buzzing room. He chuckled almost uncomfortably, reminding himself of the first few times he had laughed around her, and leaning forward on the table slightly. "So . . ."

"I didn't fuck him, if that's what you were going to ask." Adelaide growled, mirroring his movement.

Tyler's face turned a deep scarlet at her words. "I wasn't going to ask anything like that!"

Adelaide snorted. "You were thinking it."

He wasn't going to deny that the thought crossed his mind, but whom she chose to spend her time with outside of school was none of his concern. Adelaide would open up to him when she was ready, and despite the bumps in their relationship, she was getting there. He sighed softly, about to lean back into his chair when she spoke.

"Felix is Edward's half-brother …" her voice was soft, almost strained.

Tyler shifted in his seat, his interest slightly peaked. "Edward …"

Adelaide took a deep breath. "Edward is my old man's partner, my step father." He watched with alert eyes as she paused, waiting for the shock to register on his face, for him to get up without a word, to laugh. But he didn't. There wasn't anything funny about what she was telling him. He just sat there and waited patiently for her to continue. These were the moments that made all his efforts worth it. "This restaurant is his pride and joy; don't know what he'd do without it."

Tyler swallowed. "Felix seems pretty young, well, compared to your dad anyway. I mean, if your dad and his partner are about the same age, then Felix's mom must have had him really late in life." He rambled.

The corners of Adelaide's lips tugged slightly. "Felix is twenty seven."

"Oh." Tyler mumbled lamely, his palms suddenly becoming clammy. Why did he feel so nervous all of a sudden? "Do you always eat alone?" he asked, unable to help himself. He knew she would explode on him for asking such a personal question, but he needed to know how far he could push the envelope. He needed to test his limits with her.

"Of course," she said as though it were the most natural thing in the world, as though he should have known that. "You think everyone in school, or out for that matter, is as bizarre as you? No one's stupid enough to eat a meal with me, for all they know it could be there last with all the crap that comes out of their mouths. I know that you think I'm a total hard ass but unlike those pricks at school, 99.9 of the shit that comes out of my mouth is justified and true."

"I like eating dinner with you." Tyler shrugged.

Without warning, Adelaide reached over the table and covered Tyler's sweaty hand with hers. Her fingers curled around his hand, giving it a small squeeze as the most unbelievably true smile crawled onto her face. "That's the nicest lie anyone's ever told me."

"I wouldn't lie to you …" Tyler's hand responded to hers, giving it a small squeeze back.

Adelaide clucked her tongue. "I have eyes, and they see right through that false façade of understanding and compassion you have up. I know people in this town know about my father and I know they treat me differently because of it. If you feel uncomfortable about it, say it. I wont be mad," Tyler could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "Because your opinion is the only one that matters to me. And if you tell anyone about this conversation or the fact that I have the ability to cry, I will neuter you."

Tyler smiled despite the seriousness her tone held. "What goes on in your house behind closed doors is none of my business. I love you because you're Adelaide, and nothing can change that."

Adelaide grinned, and leaned over the table, pressing a small kiss on the tip of Tyler's nose. "I guess not."

-----------------------

Light Surrounding You © Evermore

I had to post something ...


	8. Chapter 8

---

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you

---

"Oi, wimp."

Tyler had become accustomed to the greeting. He didn't have to look away from his locker, but he did anyway, to see Adelaide half dragging herself toward him. Her uniform was limp and unflattering on her slim form and her hair looked like a bird has taken refuge in it. The clean black lines that normally outlined her pale blue eyes were messy and uneven making it look like someone has socked her one in the eye. She readjusted her empty looking satchel on her shoulder and slumped down against the lockers beside him, grunting.

"Did you get the number of the truck that ran you over?" Tyler teased with a chuckle, but immediately shut up when Adelaide glared up at him, her pale blue eyes like daggers. "So," she started with a clear of his throat as she pretended to shuffle around in his locker. "What did you do last night?"

He heard Adelaide bang her head against a locker a winced. "Thought of ways to commit suicide …" she mumbled, more to herself than him. He couldn't help the burst of fear that pumped through his veins at her words, joke or not. "The minute I got home, Edward was on top of me itching for details like a fuckin' leech. Stupid he-bitch would not leave me alone. Kept bugging me all night for juicy details about what we did." A small smile crept onto her face and she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips. Tyler's heart clenched at the sound. "Finally told him I shagged you senseless but by then it was time for me to get to school. So if he asks …"

Tyler was so red he could have put a tomato to shame. "I … why would you say something like that?" he asked as he zipped his backpack closed and slung it over his shoulder. His hands tightened around the strap as vivid images of what could be passed through flashed through his mind. "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't … you know … and you're telling …"

Adelaide rolled her eyes and sighed. "Does the word 'lie' mean anything to you at all? You seem to have a hard time understanding the concept of something that's the opposite of truth. I know what we agreed to and I'm more than happy to honour the agreement. Doesn't mean I don't get to make you squirm every once in a while."

Tyler shut his locker, unable to deal with her sadistic sense of humour and the subject they were currently discussing. She knew how he felt about her and used it as ammunition to hurt him, unintentionally or not. "Didn't you need help with your English essay? Professor Geoff said he'd help you out with it before class."

"You don't really expect me to go in there looking like this, do you? As you put it lightly before I look like I got run over by a truck and I sound like two frogs are having sex in my wind pipes." Adelaide grumbled as she held out her arms for him to pull her up. He hesitantly obliged. "Think that Sarah girl will take pity on me and work some of her prep magic on me hideous visage before class?" She asked as she dusted off her buttocks.

Tyler quirked an eyebrow not only at the fact that she had just said something so ridiculously out of character but that she had wrapped her arm around his. "Since when do you care what other people think about you?" he asked, struggling to gather his thoughts.

"Since a Prince of Ipswich is hot for my body. What would the Spencer populace think if they saw you associating with a lowly peasant who looks like she could be Frankenstein's cousin? Besides, I'm not in the mood to go on a walk of shame with you. I don't have the energy or the will power to break Barbie heads today."

Tyler chuckled half-heartedly at her attempt at lightening up the situation. She didn't have a way with words but she was trying and that had to count for something. It did, with him anyway. But that still didn't stop the clenching in his chest or the dropping of his stomach every time she mentioned the two of them together in a sentence. He'd seen her cry, he'd heard her laugh, he'd tasted her and he wanted more. But … how far was he willing to push her to get what he wanted?

The world seemed to fade around them as she led him to English class, her endless babble never reaching his ears though he did feel the tightening of her arm around his and that … that wasn't enough for him. But for now it was going to have to do.

---

Adelaide dropped down in her seat in third math, her father smiling brightly at her from his desk in the front of the classroom. He sent a warm wave in her direction but she ignored it, focusing on the intricately designed ceiling above her. Tyler was beside her, doing some last minute scribbling in his notebook. While he cared about passing this class, she didn't. Homework was so far beyond her she couldn't even see it's fat shadow anymore.

Her eyes drifted to the corner of the room where Tyler's friends resided, their eyes trained in thier general direction. They could have been looking at anything but Adelaide knew better. They weren't comfortable or happy with the fact that Tyler was spending as much time with her as he was but she couldn't help it. He was a glutton for punishment, not that she was any better.

"Your friends have a staring problem. Make a mental note to tell them to fuck off, especially that blonde basturd, Garwin. He keeps sending me notes asking me what underwear I'm wearing, if any. The only reason I haven't ripped his testicles off yet is because you're friends but he's testing my patience; what little of it I have." She grunted, her hands interlacing behind her neck as she leaned back in her seat.

Tyler made an acknowledging noise as he continued to furiously scribble in his notebook. She wouldn't push it. She knew how much math homework and pleasing the man meant him.

She tilted her head back, settling on staring at the ceiling once again when her head inadvertently tuned in to the conversation going on behind her. Adelaide couldn't help but eaves drop on the conversation. It wasn't like she had anything better to do. Class didn't start for another fifteen minutes.

"So Aaron and I were out last night at this cute restaurant and guess who we saw there?"

"Brangelina?

"In Ipswich? Girl, wake up from that dream."

"Shut up. So anyway, we were just about to leave when we saw her," she paused. "And Tyler. I couldn't believe it. That little twerp actually had the guts to ask that freak out. And to make matters worse he let her … kiss him. It was disgusting. She was leaned over the table sucking his face like wet octopus in front of the entire restaurant. And that's not the worse part … Tyler actually seemed to be … enjoying it!"

"I think I just lost my lunch … wait, I haven't eaten anything yet. Never mind."

"Was is as horrible as it sounds?"

"Worse."

Leave it to Kiera to blow things way out of proportion. Adelaide growled, fighting to keep her anger in check. Who was she to go around spreading lies about her? What she did outside of school was none of her or anyone else's business. She had the right to spend her time with whomever she pleased and do whatever the hell she pleased with them.

Adelaide was about to turn around and rip the red head a new face when Tyler's voice broke her from her anger induced trance.

"Done. Finally. You were saying?" She looked over at him, a lazy grin on his slightly flushed face. All anger seemed to dissipate.

"I was saying …" she tried to remember what she had said to him earlier but she couldn't remember. Stupid Edward and his brain call eating pointless rants about Perez Hilton and his faboulessness. "I was saying that you should stop being so damn cheerful all the time. And stop smiling, your teeth are giving me a migraine."

Tyler chuckled as she planted both her chair legs on the ground and planted her hands on the desk, exhaling. "Pardon my amazing hygiene skills-" He reached over and tugged at her loose sweater. "Madame Suitcase Lady."

Before Tyler could react, Adelaide's hand shot out and grasp his chin firmly in her hand, bringing it closer to her. Adelaide shook her head with a sigh and licked the pad of her thumb before descending it on his left cheek. "What hygiene skills? You've got pen all over your face, moron."

All the blood in Tyler's body raced to his face and Adelaide couldn't help the swelling of her chest at the fact. She licked the pad of them and ran it over the offending blue marks as many times as need, her attempts making a violent red stop on his already red cheek.

"What are … I'm not a baby." Tyler mustered, though he didn't pull out of her grasp, his hands coming up and gently winding around her wrists.

A crooked, almost smirk crept onto Adelaide's lips as she cocked her head to the side. There were so many things she wanted to say right now … the way he was looking at her was too much, doing things to her she didn't understand but didn't reject either. Was this what her old man felt every time he looked at Edward … was this what her mother felt when she first met the old –

"See, that's exactly what I mean. He let's her put her filthy little hands all over him." Adelaide didn't take her hand off her Tyler's face as they both turned to face Kiera. Tyler tried to pull her hand off his face but she refused to budge, her eyes narrowing in a menacing manner he didn't like. "Freak love is vomit inducing, Tyler, you can do so much better than that-" she pointed at Adelaide with a freshly manicured finger. "- monster."

"Adelaide, don't …" Tyler's voice broke through the veil of anger that was now clouding her senses once again.

She didn't realize she had been grinding her teeth or that her face had turned beet red. Her one hand was shaking against Tyler's cheek while the other was clenched tightly in her lap, the veins angrily sticking out on her hands ready to explode at a moments notice.

"What?" Kiera provoked, resting her face o her hand as she leaned forward in her desk. "Have nothing to say because you know it's true?"

Adelaide's eyes darkened, her jaw set tight. "I suggest you stop talking now, Kiera, before I give you a black eye to match your boyfriends." Her cheek twitched.

Kiera laughed, and cocked her head to the side, her eyes momentarily wavering on Professor McCarthy in the front before turning to Adelaide. Her friends beside her giggled at the dark haired girl, her face becoming redder as every second passed. "You don't have the guts to do anything while dear daddy's around." She chuckled. "Not even he can save you from the Provost if you lay a hand on me."

Adelaide bolted out of her chair, knocking it over the process. She raised her fist. Kiera's eyes widened in shock and her friends let out a high-pitched scream that alerted her old man in the front of the room.

"Think again." She threw her fist forward, her hand just inches from Kiera's face … when … it stopped.

Adelaide turned to the side, her arm gripped tightly in Tyler's hand. She tried to free herself but he wouldn't budge, he wouldn't let her go. She could see her old man running toward them through the corner of her eye, Tyler's friends standing up in their seat with infuriated eyes. Hot tears stinging at her eyes, air escaping her lungs at mind numbing speed …

Adelaide used her free hand smacked Tyler across the face sending him sprawling back into the desks behind them. She wrenched herself free of his slacked grip, grabbed her backpack and pushed her way to the isle. Her old man stood there, surprised and angry all at the same time. She didn't bother to apologize as she pushed him out of the way and hurried out of the classroom toward the parking lot.

By the time she reached her VW bug she hadn't calmed down. She fumbled around in her pockets for her keys, unable to find them. A loud half growl, half scream erupted from her lips as she gripped at her hair, practically seething.

"Adelaide!"

She didn't turn to see who it was; his reflection in her car window was enough. Tyler stopped behind her, a violent red handprint present on his face as he reached out to her.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, turning around and swatting his hand away. Her eyes were wild and dangerous, her face as red as a chilli, probably as hot. "I thought you were my friend! I thought you would stand by me no matter what I did! You humiliated me back there, you ignorant son of a bitch! You heard what she said! She deserved what was coming to her!" she swallowed thickly, the world spinning. "You stopping me … tells me what you think what said was … right."

Tyler shook his head, his head reaching out and snatching her wrist, pulling her closer toward him. She didn't refuse. "I don't care what she said. It didn't deserve a beating. No harm no foul. Words are words, Adelaide; you need to get over the fact that people are going to say things you don't like. You're allowed to have your opinions and so are they. It's not Kiera's fault you have an ego the size of a planet!"

Adelaide's eyes narrowed, her breathing becoming haggard. "Did you just …?" she growled and pulled her wrist out of his hand, balled it into a fist and smashed it a hard as she could in his face.

Tyler stumbled back and clutched his mouth, bright red liquid seeping through his shaking fingers. He looked up at Adelaide with wide eyes, warm tears streaming down her cheeks as she slowly backed away … laughing?

"You're just like them … I thought you were different. I thought you liked me for who and what I am but everything … everything you told me was lie! I can't believe I actually let you mean something to me." She wide smile appeared on her face. "I was tired of coming in second to girls like Kiera, I was tired of being compared to girls like Sarah, I was tired of being put down by assholes like Aaron. I took a stand, I've been taking a stand my whole life and today you took that away from me. She ruined my life … a Kiera ruined my life and this was my chance to start over …" Tyler took a step toward her but she quickly retreated back, laughing as she fat tears rolled down her cheeks onto the dirt ash vault. "If you ever come near me again, if you ever speak to me again, if you ever so much as look at me again there is nothing on this earth that will save you from me. I will make sure suffer for what you did."

And then she was gone.

-----------------------

Numb © Linkin Park

Oh, the cliché … : (

Read and Review.


End file.
